


Calm down

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Series: Anxiety [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Когда всё трещит по швам и карьера рушится на глазах, помощь может прийти оттуда, откуда её никто не ждал.





	Calm down

— Сколько времени ты уже не можешь найти Бонда? — едко спросила Клэр Довар и хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Четыре месяца! Уму непостижимо! Если международных террористов вы ловите так же оперативно, то неудивительно, что у нас теракт за терактом.

Мэллори невольно дёрнулся и сжал зубы. Теракты, совершённые на территории Соединённого королевства, — это проёб отдела внутренней безопасности, сэра, мать его, Джонатана. Но поправлять её он не стал. 

— Если бы мне не заворачивали одну операцию за другой под предлогом нецелесообразности их проведения, у нас в стране могло бы быть и поспокойнее, — огрызнулся он тем не менее.

Лицо Клэр побагровело.

— Ты даже за своими людьми присмотреть не можешь, не то что за безопасностью страны! На следующем заседании комитета по разведке я поставлю вопрос о смещении тебя с должности временного руководителя отдела внешней разведки.

Мэллори сделал короткий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Перед глазами на миг поплыло — надо будет измерить давление, когда вернётся в кабинет.

Он мягко, устало улыбнулся:

— Если ты думаешь, что это кому-то поможет, то я только «за». А пока что у меня есть мои обязанности, к которым я, с твоего позволения, хотел бы вернуться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся из кресла и уже на пороге кабинета обернулся:

— И Бонд больше не мой агент. Это так, для справки.

***

Дома было темно и тихо. С каждым днём возвращаться сюда из офиса было одновременно страшнее и желаннее: он словно стремился забиться в уютную нору, из которой его никто не достанет, и от этого Мэллори ощущал себя жалким и бесконечно старым. Бонд был младше его всего на пять лет, но отказывался мириться с подступающим возрастом, упрямо продолжая ввязываться в драки, совершать сумасшедшие трюки, при мысли о которых у Мэллори едва не останавливалось сердце, и жить на полную катушку. И если однажды он по-настоящему погибнет на очередном задании, это будет самым закономерным исходом.

Мэллори же явно суждено умереть в собственной постели, всеми покинутым и забытым.

Жалость к себе всколыхнула глубоко запрятанную злость. Ну уж нет, он не собирался сдаваться так просто. Если его уволят — а этого уже, похоже, не избежать, — он просто уйдёт в подполье, к своим агентам, тем самым, которые продолжали служить Англии даже после того, как Англия от них отреклась. Сколько терактов, пропущенных сэром Джонатаном, можно было бы предотвратить, скольких жертв можно было бы избежать, если бы только ему развязали руки и позволили делать свою работу без оглядки на бюрократов! И сколько терактов им удалось не допустить, действуя втайне от Клэр и её чопорных приятелей из комитета. 

Да, Мэллори был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы лично бегать за врагами короны с пистолетом, но кто сказал, что ни на что не способен? История с Дэнби, пожалуй, в достаточной мере доказала, что его ещё рано списывать со счетов.

Телефон тихо тренькул, принимая СМС. «Поздравляем, вы стали участником викторины! Отправьте текст „Мне повезёт“ на наш номер и получите приз!» Это означало, что его ждало сообщение в секретном чате, созданном Кью для координирования неофициальной деятельности агентов бывшей МИ-6. Код доступа менялся каждые сутки, все прочитанные сообщения удалялись через восемь часов, помимо этого Кью недавно добавил новую опцию — чаты, которые уничтожались сразу после выхода из них, что позволяло отправлять быстрые сообщения без шифрования. Бонд обрадовался нововведению больше всех: он и прежде частенько пренебрегал секретностью, не видя необходимости прятать суть за набором безобидных слов. 

«@shadow_master22, ну что, сезон королевской охоты открыт?»

Мэллори усмехнулся. Нет, это была не шифровка, а лишь специфическое чувство юмора бывшего агента 007.

«@sugar33skull, собаки спущены, хотя не знаю, как скоро они выйдут на след».

«Как скоро», а не «выйдут ли». При всех талантах Бонда, он никогда не умел толком заметать следы. Если за дело возьмутся всерьёз — а Клэр, в отличие от Мэллори, действительно хотела поймать Бонда, — то исход охоты сомнений не вызовет.

«@shadow_master22, пусть ищут в поле ветра», — пришёл легкомысленный ответ, и у Мэллори потеплело в груди. В каком бы дерьме они ни были, Бонд не изменял себе, и если раньше его самоуверенность бесила до дрожи, то сейчас придавала сил. Как удивительно всё изменилось.

«@sugar33skull, будьте осторожны. И да поможет вам Бог». Набрав это сообщение, Мэллори замер, не уверенный в том, стоит ли его отправлять. Подумав, всё же убрал вторую часть, но, отправив оставшийся текст, повторил вслух:

— Да поможет вам Бог.

— Если он есть, то он и правда на моей стороне.

Мэллори резко обернулся, ругая себя за невнимательность. Ему повезло, что к нему не подкрался убийца — не в этот раз.

— Чёрт возьми, Бонд! Что вы здесь делаете?! Вам нельзя быть в Лондоне.

— Мне, похоже, нигде нельзя быть, — пожал плечами тот.

Бонд выглядел так, словно все эти четыре месяца отдыхал на курорте. Он похудел, на гладко выбритом загоревшем лице ярко выделялись живые глаза с насмешливым блеском. Мэллори даже не требовалось смотреть в зеркало, чтобы знать: у него самого под глазами залегли глубокие тени. 

Где-то внутри тупой болью колыхнулась зависть, но быстро угасла. Мэллори был слишком рад видеть Бонда — рад иррационально, несмотря на все опасности, которые грозили тому в Лондоне. 

— Если Довар узнает, что вы под самым носом у неё...

— Да уж, старая ведьма будет вне себя, — рассмеялся Бонд. Мэллори не стал напоминать, что «старая ведьма» была ровесницей самого Бонда. — Особенно когда узнает, какой подарок я вам привёз.

Он вытащил из кармана флэшку и протянул Мэллори. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел ему в лицо, пытаясь угадать значение подарка, и прошёл в кабинет, к ноутбуку.

— Что это? — всё же спросил он, уставившись на папку с файлами.

— Компромат на вашу подругу. Всё, что мне удалось собрать, — не без помощи Кью, стоит отметить.

— Раскопали все её грехи от не возвращённой в срок библиотечной книги до штрафов за неправильную парковку? — скептически хмыкнул Мэллори. Он слишком давно знал Клэр, чтобы предположить...

— И это тоже, — невозмутимо согласился Бонд. — А также свидетельства нескольких романов с высокопоставленными чиновниками — вы, кстати, знаете, что одновременно с вами она крутила ещё и с вашим бывшим однокашником, который занимал на тот момент пост секретаря министра внутренних дел? Но самое интересное — выписки с подставных счетов. Она неплохо запрятала концы в воду, но Кью — уже не без моей помощи — удалось увязать всё воедино. Ваша дорогая Клэр — не смотрите так, я знаю, что она вам вовсе не дорога, — была в деле с Максом Дэнби.

— Это невозможно! — вырвалось у Мэллори.

— Полистайте документы сами, если не верите. Злодейкой её, конечно, не назовёшь, и давать поводы для того, чтобы выкинуть её из окна, она точно не станет, но этих файлов хватит, чтобы прижать её. 

Мэллори неверяще смотрел на экран. Ему и в голову не пришло искать рычаги воздействия на Клэр. Нет, он никогда не считал её безгрешной, но был уверен в том, что уж ей-то хватило благоразумия не совершать по-настоящему серьёзных ошибок. Он даже запретил Кью копать под неё — а тот нарушил приказ, связавшись за его спиной с Бондом. Как обычно.

Он поднялся на ноги и прошёл к бару. Налил себе виски — сначала на два пальца, потом, подумав, щедро добавил ещё. Руки дрожали. Его отчётливо подташнивало — от нервов, должно быть. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Бонд, и это было так нелепо: Бонд, которому всегда было плевать на политику и создаваемые им самим проблемы, пытался успокоить своего шефа, карьеру которого только что спас.

— Я не одна из ваших девиц, чтобы разговаривать со мной таким тоном, — огрызнулся Мэллори и в три больших глотка осушил стакан, едва не поперхнувшись. Алкоголь обжёг гортань. Запоздало подумалось, что ему не стоило, наверное, пить на голодный желудок.

Бонд, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал ощетиниваться. Он лишь мягко усмехнулся и, забрав у Мэллори стакан, наполнил его снова. Однако возвращать не спешил, продолжая держать в руках.

— Это нормальная реакция, сэр. На неожиданное разрешение проблемы, которая казалась вам неразрешимой. Сейчас вы скажете, что это не моя забота. Что вы справились бы сами, как справлялись всегда, пока я делал то, что мне удаётся куда лучше: трахал всё, что движется, взрывал и убивал. И пил, конечно же, как я мог забыть об этом. — Он выпил виски сам и отставил стакан в сторону. 

Мэллори скрипнул зубами, давя рвущийся ответ. 

— И знаете почему, сэр? — Бонд придвинулся ближе, и в его голосе появились странные мурлыкающие нотки.

— Почему? — тупо переспросил Мэллори, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.

— Потому что из всех людей на свете вы предпочли бы принять помощь не от того, кого привыкли защищать.

— Защищать? Вас? — фыркнул Мэллори и едва не засмеялся. — Вы что, пьяны?

— Нет, просто много общался с Мадлен, прежде чем мы расстались. Психотерапевты, знаете ли, не всегда бывают бесполезны.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

— Может быть, — качнул головой Бонд. — А может быть, и понимаете.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Мэллори, а затем, сделав ещё один, последний, шаг осторожно обхватил ладонью его лицо и поцеловал.

Это стало не то чтобы полной неожиданностью. Мэллори отлично было известно, что Бонд не делает обычно различий между мужчинами и женщинами в своей постели, да и сам он, отучившись в Итоне, имел некоторый опыт по этой части. Однако он никогда всерьёз не думал о том, чтобы...

Ладонь Бонда опустилась ниже, скользнув по шее к наглухо застёгнутому воротнику, и только тогда Мэллори понял, что ответил на поцелуй.

Он отстранился, удивившись тому, что это потребовало куда большего усилия воли, чем он ожидал, и упёрся рукой Бонду в грудь.

— Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, — это должно было прозвучать холодно и сдержанно, но Мэллори услышал в собственном голосе какие-то отчаянные, едва ли не панические нотки.

— Может быть, — прошептал Бонд, повторяя свои же слова, — а может быть, и нет. Разве вы не хотите побыть простым смертным накануне решающей битвы? Забыть обо всём и просто позволить себе расслабиться?

Мэллори помнил тот день, больше полугода назад, когда тоже думал, что его карьера окончена. Тот вечер, когда он, не в силах уже ничего изменить, сидел в любимом ресторане, куда не приходил столько лет, пил красное терпкое вино — тот самый сорт, который любила его покойная жена — и жалел лишь о том, что некому разделить с ним этот момент и наполнить его теплом.

— Нет, — соврал он и, вопреки всему, сам подался навстречу, встречаясь губами с Бондом и целуя его бездумно и жадно. 

Было ли неправильным, что он хотел этого сейчас? Хотел того человека, который был с ним — на расстоянии и лишь в виде коротких, исполненных сухой иронии сообщений, но тем не менее, — все эти долгие месяцы, оставаясь единственным, что не давало впасть в отчаянье и опустить руки, позволить всему идти своим чередом, не пытаясь ни на что повлиять? Если бы не Бонд, Мэллори, скорее всего, тихо сидел бы в своём кабинете, делая ту работу, которую ему позволяли делать, и Клэр была бы им довольна. Если бы Бонд просто ушёл из МИ-6, если бы просто отрёкся от Англии.

Но он не отрёкся, и Мэллори не смог сделать этого тоже.

Так было ли неправильным то, что его благодарность выразилась в столь... нетривиальной форме?

Благодарность, привязанность и потребность в его присутствии. Не потому ли Мэллори так не желал его возвращения в Лондон?..

Бонд прихватил его губу зубами, провёл по ней языком и тут же проскользнул им глубже. Его руки, беспорядочно двигавшиеся по шее, плечам и груди Мэллори, вызывали неожиданно яростный отклик его тела. Член стоял уже так, что больно было дышать, и Мэллори, послав к чёрту последние остатки благоразумия, потянулся к ремню Бонда.

— О нет, сэр, — нагло ухмыльнулся тот, — сегодня вы учитесь расслабляться.

С этими словами он расстегнул брюки Мэллори и плавно опустился на колени. У Мэллори перехватило дыхание от осознания происходящего — а затем он буквально подавился воздухом, когда Бонд коснулся губами головки. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Бонд провёл языком по всему стволу до самого основания, облизнул мошонку, затем вернулся наверх и, немного подразнив, насадился ртом, заглотив сначала до середины. Первые несколько движений, медленные и изучающие, Мэллори не отрываясь смотрел на мерно опускающуюся и поднимающуюся голову Бонда. Но затем тот выпустил член изо рта, снова подразнил головку языком, сжал пальцами мошонку — и взял уже глубже, так что член ощутимо упёрся в нежное горячее горло, и тогда Мэллори, закрыв глаза, запрокинул голову.

До утра оставалось ещё много времени.


End file.
